


Let's take over the world

by Spideronsilk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Chubby Dipper, Dream big kids - Freeform, Dream demon Bill, Insecure Dipper, Introvert Dipper, M/M, More of Bill being a sap, Not knowing where you belong, Social Anxiety, Sunsets, feeling alone, two dorks in love, weird metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideronsilk/pseuds/Spideronsilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper's reminded of all the things that separates him from the rest of society, but with the help of a golden demon he realized that that might be a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's take over the world

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Dipper alot of times and just like him, I want to take over the world

"You need to find a job."

"You should lose some weight."

"Why don't you ever go out with any friends?"

These were all questions Dipper heard almost everyday. He squirmed at the dinner table, his parents going off about all the things Dipper could be doing. He kept quiet, eating his chicken Alfredo in silence, trying to prove his parents wrong by not eating too fast.

Mabel was sleeping over at a friend's, leaving Dipper alone with his mom and dad, both apparently wanting more from their straight A, supernatural loving son.

"Mom, we go back to the Falls in two days, I'll work at the shack and everything will be fine. And wouldn't you want me here instead of out with friends getting into trouble?"

Dipper mumbled his response into his plate, not wanting to meet his parent's eyes.

"Getting a summer job at your great uncle's shop doesn't count as a real job."

"I still think you should lose weight."

Dipper abruptly stood up, his buldging gut bumping into the table, causing silverware to clatter and jump slightly.

The dining room grew quiet, Dipper's face a bright, shameful cherry red, "I-I'm fine dad! Why don't you guys just leave me alone!"

He stomped out of the room, ignoring his parent's loud grumbles and protests. He struggled up the stairs, his large weight had him huffing by the time he reached the second floor landing. He slammed the door to his room closed, a pointless act of anger that only resulted in a loud ringing in his ears.

He flopped onto his bed, nuzzling his face into his cool sheets, tears streaking down onto his floppy pillow. He wished his parents understand him. How he had no friends because he was an introvert and being around people for too long made him sick and long to be home. How people picked on him for his weight and birthmark, how finding a job outside the Shack was almost impossible because his social anxiety made him feel like everyone was laughing at him, like no matter what he did he would never be excepted as normal. And he hated the fact that he wished he could lose weight, but no matter how hard he tried he just _couldn't_ , and even if he did try he knew that his parents would just make fun of him, tell him that he'd probably just give up in a day or two. His binge eating habit didn't help, only causing him to feel wide and disgusting outside of anyone expect Bill.

He was eighteen and the only thing he had going for him were his grades. Not that it mattered since he planned on moving down to Gravity Falls once the year was over. He hadn't told his parents yet, and he was afraid to do so. They wanted him to go to college, and actually do something with his life, unlike them, as they constantly complained to him.

He looked through his watery eyes down at his wrist, where a tiny triangle rested right at the bottom of his palm. The white tattoo glowed gold as he pressed his thumb against it. It grew warm under his touch, a familiar, yellow presence filling him up and flowing over his depression, another negative trait he suffered from.

"H-hey, Bill if, if you're not busy, could I see you?"

A shivering sensation sprang from the tattoo, showering over his body, he blinked and suddenly he was staring out at the open forest, the Oregon sunset painted bright against the fresh, emerald trees.  
There, sitting next to him was Bill, his golden halo of hair gleaming in the setting sun, his single, matching golden eye locked onto Dipper's, concern and worry mixed in with the bright color.  
"Pine Tree what's wrong?"

His sharp voice was void of its usual mischievous playfulness. Without responding Dipper rested his forehead against the demon's, letting their mental link do all the talking. He replayed the conversation with his parents in his head, staring contently at the colorful sky as Bill picked through his mind. Why couldn't his life be as simple as a golden sunset? Couldn't his life just blend together like the purples and pinks of the warm atmosphere? Like the spotty, bright stars and planets easy to spot in the unpolluted, afternoon breeze, like the peak of the horizon that held it's golden, glowing egg? He wanted to stay in Gravity Falls forever and not head back to the white-grey walls that was his prison and home.

The memories must have faded because Bill leaned back, his eyes troubled and void of pity. Bill was unlike anyone Dipper had known before, he never pitied Dipper, nor looked down on him, Bill treated him like an equal, like someone who wasn't just broken but just battered, someone who could be fixed with just the right care. Even Mabel, his twin, his other half, had abandoned him their sophomore year, leaving Dipper all alone. It was odd how the only person he could put his fate into wasn't even a real person, the person who cared about him the most was just as inhuamn and broken as he was.

"So that's what this is about."  
Bill's honey voice broke the peace, taking Dipper's chubby hands and rubbing small circles around his knuckles.

"You know, I always thought your parents were assholes."

Dipper allowed a small chuckle to escape his thin lips, he had stopped crying but his round face felt tight and hot, a headache building behind his tired eyes.

"I just...sometimes I wish I could be normal Bill, just be like everybody else and not be so weird and different about the simplest of things."  
He pulled a hand away to tug at his tight shirt, which had managed to trap itself in some of his belly rolls, "There's so many things wrong with me, I have no idea how I'm going to live. How I'm still living. Even my parents think I'm a waste of space, I wish I could be like everyone else."

Bill, who had been oddly quiet finally spoke up,  
"Do you want to be?"

They locked eyes, there was no mischief behind his hazel orbs, no deal that could be made, Bill asked the question because he honestly cared.

"Pine Tree, I'm a thousand year old dream demon, if I wanted normal I would have picked any other pathetic human being on this dying rock beside you. My mental state is like earth's moon, full of cracks and giant holes, a deserted rock that everyone looks up to but never wants to visit. But we're the same, people might look at you for a moment then glaze past you, but your crumbled mind will rise above others, just like the moon rises above you all. You're gonna do great things Pine Tree, and I'll burn the whole damn planet if it keeps you from meeting you're goals."

Dipper pulled Bill down, the blond laying on top of the brunette's round tummy, his head over Dipper's steady, beating heart. Dipper looked back over to the setting sun, a calmness washing over him and he lifted his head and nuzzeld into the fluffy blond locks. He thought about how much the world was against him, how he'd never fit in, and about the sappy demon snuggling on top of him.  
"Hey Bill,"

A golden head looked up and Dipper captured warm lips with his own, a magical bliss filling his heart. He broke the kiss, knowing things would be okay.

"Let's take over the world."

Golden eyes clouded with dreamy stars stared down at him, Bill buried his nose into a squishy cheek,

"I thought you'd never ask."

**Author's Note:**

> Take away Dipper's name and replace it with mine and you've got my life, plus and minus a few things.
> 
> People suck


End file.
